Dance Through The Night
by GleePotterFan
Summary: Blaine seems to give very good pep talks at school dances. Why is that? Rated T because I wasn't sure!


**AN: Hi guys, this is my first try so please be gentle :) Please let me know what you think!**

Blaine has always hated school dances. In middle school, he knew he didn't want to dance with some girl but he also knew he could never ask his secret crush, who was a _boy_. Then came freshmen year, being just out of the closet, this dance meant everything to him. He was going with a boy, sure Liam was just his friend and not "the man of his dreams" but at least he was true to himself. But the dream Sadie Hawkins became his worst nightmare.

His father was rather upset about it from the start but he hasn't forbidden him from going or anything, which Blaine was grateful for. He has been distant ever since he came out and their disasters "bonding attempts" in his father's words and "straighten him out attempts" in his words didn't do them any good. His dad did what he does the best and left for a meeting very early so he wouldn't have to see his face. The evening had started out wonderful, Liam showed up at his house at the perfect time, his mother had complimented them both and taken their pictures (much to his surprise). They knew that there will be whispers and stares but they were proud of who they are. They had both enjoyed the dance very much, and Blaine had performed with the school's glee club. Everything was perfect until…

He knew that those jocks hated them. The bullying, the pushing around, whether it's in the gym or on the hallways, the snarky comments, they have become a part of his daily routine now. He was quite surprised none of them had so much as try to trip them over. So after the dance, when he saw the three guys coming up to them he was panicking. He was praying a teacher would show up, or any adult really. But there was no one but the jocks and them. The three boys were way too big for them to even try to fight back. They were cornered. "Looks like the faggots had fun, it's time we have some fun too". He got the first punch on the ribs, he heard a crack, followed by a lot more punches and kicks. He could hear "take it homo", "that's what you get fairies" he could hear screams but he wasn't sure if it was coming from him or Liam. He passed out pretty soon, he woke up at the hospital with 3 broken ribs, a fractured arm, several cuts and bruises along with some concussions.

He didn't know how long it had been, his dad came in. Blaine was expecting him to be disappointed, angry even but what he found in his eyes were sadness and concern. He sat beside him, took his hand and asked "Why didn't you tell me?" Seeing Blaine's confused look he went, "They found bruises all over your body, they were old Blaine" He waited for a response.

"I didn't think you cared" Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself.

His dad sighed "I know it's my fault, I just don't know how to talk to you anymore".

Great his dad was still not okay with him being gay. "How's Liam?" He half expected him to be angry or disgusted.

"They released him a few hours ago, his injuries weren't as bad as yours" He looked like he was struggling with something "Blaine, he refused to tell us who did this, he says he doesn't remember and is not going to press any charges"

This was _not _what he was expecting, "I...I don't know what to say dad." He thinks for a moment "Do you...do you want me to keep quiet too? You know to keep our reputation clean"

"NO!" Seeing Blaine flinch his tone softens "I want nothing more than to punish them" he says firmly.

"Dad, what if...what if I don't want that?"

"What! Why? I won't pressure you into anything, but I need to understand"

"I want to forget about the night" he looked over at his broken arm "I know it's hard right now but once I'm healed, I want to start fresh I know the bullying isn't going to stop magically but I want to be able to protect myself because I'm not changing, this is who I am. I don't want a reminder for the rest of my life that I wasn't able to protect myself" his voice strong by the end.

After a long pause, his dad spoke "When you came out I wasn't ready for it, I'm old fashion Blaine, I like things a certain way. I'm not going to say it doesn't change anything, because it does. What it doesn't change is the fact you are my son and I love you no matter what and I will always protect you whether you want it or not. You're transferring to a private school for boys that has a zero-tolerance harassment policy and I won't take any arguments."

Blaine's mind was racing. He wanted to say a lot of things, he wanted to scream and ask 'why do you take so long? Why do you keep trying to change me if you love me?' But he didn't all he asked was "When am I starting up a new school?"

The older man cleared his throat, "You were unconscious for about a week, you need to heal properly. I think the doctor so going to release in one week or so, but you need to be on bed rest after that. We also want you to take therapy for as long as you need it. I...I don't think you can make it in Dalton after missing so much. So...you might have to repeat your freshman year. But hey, you wanted a fresh start and maybe this will help. You can remember your high school years as you spent them at Dalton and forget about Westville high altogether."

Blaine sighed. Things are going to change and he hoped it's for the better.

"Rest Blaine, I remember I love you" His dad walked to the door, holding the doorknob, he turned back "I care, Blaine, I will always care, no matter what."

The door closed, Blaine lay there, trying to process everything his dad just said. Did his father actually _mean_ that? But his father was never accepting, always taking him to football matches and rebuilding the car last summer. Was it really just him trying to _bond_? He wished he had someone to talk to, a friend, a mentor, a lover (if he was lucky). Just someone who would tell him it'll be okay, that he can turn it all around. Someone who would be there for him to lean on, who would support and understand him. He missed Cooper, as much as he hated him, at least he wasn't trying to straighten him out. He was a good mentor once he got past his ego. Thinking about the new life ahead of him he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
